


Rapture

by Oceanee



Series: Through Thick and Thin [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, petty revenge, scientist shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanee/pseuds/Oceanee
Summary: He had the most talented fingers. Rated T for some pretty heavy innuendo there...





	Rapture

_Oh yes, yes... just... there. Right there._

Her thoughts were in a whirl, her mind fogged with pleasure under his ministrations. They'd known each other for practically their entire lives, centuries really, and as she tilted her head, she reveled in the fact that he knew exactly where to touch her, where to stroke to drive her mad. And mad she was... She stretched and arched under his talented fingers, struggling to get closer, limbs taut with exertion and teeth almost bared in an effort to stay grounded, to keep from losing what little sanity she had left...

As he changed the angle of his hand, she literally purred from the sensation.  _Don't you stop..._

So lost was she in rapture that it took her several seconds to register the sound of a bored, and more than a little frustrated voice. "Yoruichi-saaan?"

 _Talk about timing, Kisuke... -_ "What?" she snapped, more than a little frustrated herself as his fingers stilled.

He looked at her with wide, too-innocent-to-be-honest, eyes. "Don't you think this would be a lot more fun if you - "

"We talked about this, Kisuke," she all but growled.

"But -"

"No buts. Now, please resume, you just broke my concentration."

"It's just -"

"No!"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion! I've paid already! And I'm boooored!"

Narrowed, golden eyes glared at him from above a soft black snout and trembling whiskers. "Should've thought about that before you decided to spike my tea for, and I quote, 'the sake of experimentation', just to 'see how catnip would affect me as a human'. I will  _not_ switch forms. Now shut up and keep going."

She promptly resumed her previous position, lying on her side, and, with a heart-wrenching sigh, Kisuke Urahara started scratching behind his stubborn lover's ear again.

"Other side please."

"That's so unfair!"

Yoruichi stretched her slender, fur-covered body, and purred. "Karma's a bitch. Get over it."

_Fin_

_Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this one, hope you enjoy!^^_


End file.
